


My secrets laid bare

by Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy



Series: Rey Solo the series [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, English is not my native language, F/M, history lesson with professor Solo, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy/pseuds/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy
Summary: Ben has a secret he couldn't tell his wife.{Ben's POV for Is there a Rey Solo in this class?}





	My secrets laid bare

The first time Ben saw her. He knew he was screwed.

He didn’t know what Maz was thinking. His godmother knew it was hard for him to have conversation with people, even a small polite conversation in social events was always a struggle to him. Growing up with a princess mother and a queen for grandmother made isolating himself next to impossible, and when he was crowned the Crown Prince of Naboo, it became the impossible.

And yet, beside Maz was the most beautiful girl he had ever met his entire life, and all he could do was rapidly shaking his head, begging his godmother with his eyes not to leave him alone with a beautiful woman he had no clue how to talk to.

The pretty girl took her seat, all big brown eyes and silky brunette hair, smiled at him, and all Ben could do was looking anywhere but her.

“Hi, I’m Rey. Maz said you needed help interacting with people?”

Even her voice was gorgeous. It made him fluttered the way he never felt.

“I- um, I’m sorry Maz got you into this mess. My godmother thinks she is an actual fairy godmother sometimes.”Great. He just stammered in front of this beautiful woman, and his voice just decided to give up on him in the middle of the sentence.

He was going to die alone.

“That’s her charm.” Beautiful girl smiled playfully at him.

“I’m Ben. Ben Solo.” He mumbled again, this time just a little bit louder.

It was actually Crown Prince Kylo Benjamin Anakin Solo of Naboo, but that was a whole can of worms he didn’t want to open tonight.

“Rey. Just Rey.” So he was not the only one with a name he didn’t want to say tonight.

He wanted to say something cool and witty, but all he could do was just sat there like a lamb waiting to be slaughtered.

“What do you do for a living?” She helped him out, but could clearly see pity in her eyes. 

“I’m a professor at Alderaan University.” Ben replied, trying to make it not sound like he was questioning his own profession.

“Really? What do you teach?” She suddenly looked excited, and hell if that didn’t do something to Ben’s heart.

“History.”

He hated how off-putting his voice sounded. He just hoped Rey saw desperation in his eyes, no, on the second thought, he would rather she did not see that.

“That’s really cool.” He almost breathed out a sigh of relief when she smiled at him. “Which era is your favorite?”

Not only she didn’t mind his awkwardness, Rey also encouraged him to talk more about himself. She listened patiently as Ben tried to form a whole sentence without passing out.

And it all started from there.

Ben didn’t know what he did to deserve Rey in his life. Let alone on his lap making out with him in the middle of a rom-com movie Rey chose for their movie night. It was actually a huge relief to find that Rey didn’t like going out that much, he really did not want to take it chance with the paparazzi. Even though he knew there was probably none chasing after him like there was in Naboo. He did not want to freak out the first girlfriend he ever had in the middle of their date.

Rey was his first love, but Ben wasn’t single because he had no female suitor running after him, he was the crown prince of a small but wealthy country, after all.

No, he was single because when he saw those women pretended to be swoon by his ‘adorable shyness’ to get closer to the title of a princess, He decided not to give any of them that satisfaction.

But Rey wasn’t pretending. He could tell how genuine she was when she told him he was ‘adorkable’ and she didn’t want him to ever change. The way Rey was so honest about every little thing in there relationship made him feel guilty about his own secret to the point he wanted to break up with her out of guilt.

So imagine how delighted he was to find out his girlfriend was not entire honest with him about everything after all. 

“Wipe that smile off your face, Benjamin.” Leia hissed at her son after they found out about Rey’s age.

Okay, it was really bad, but the marital age of Naboo was sixteen, so he wasn’t going to worry himself with that. He knew he genuinely loved Rey for who she was, regardless of age and their other differences, and he was willing to wait as long as it took to have Rey by his side for the rest of his life.

But now that he had this card in his hand, she couldn’t be mad at him when she learned that his fascination with Naboo history was partly because his family was the part of one.

He just had to find the way to tell her without freaking her out.

 

Okay, he was not good at this spontaneous thing.

“WHAT?”

“Will you marry me?”

He obviously did not think it through. He was desperate to be able to be there for her in her time of need he didn’t even care if his grandmother, the Queen of Naboo herself, had to come here herself to get the legal stuff done for him.

But he did care if Rey didn’t want him like he wanted her.

And the way she looked at him like he was crazy, the confident he tried to build all morning was thrown out of the window.

“I- I can’t, Ben.”

Of course she didn’t want him. Why would she want an awkward virgin dude ten years older than her? She could do better than him. She _deserved_ better than him.

 “I love you. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can’t just- take advantage of you like this. ” Rey quickly added when she saw his mind started to wander.

“Rey-”

“You are a professor, Ben. What would people think if you marry an almost seventeen years old?”

“I don’t care.” He said stubbornly. Rey sighed.

“Let’s revisit this after I finish high school, okay? In the mean time I promise not to have any health issue for you to be concerned about, deal?”

It wasn’t what he wanted, but Ben would take it.

 

He was thankful for everyday Rey was happy and healthy. He never brought up the marriage again and was glad Rey did the same. 

After everything calmed down and back to normal, the reality of the situation came crashing down between him and Rey.

He was dating a minor.

He was basically depriving her of exploring and experiencing the life she deserved by asking her to marry him.

He knew he was clingy, but he just started to see how it would make someone as independent as Rey felt suffocated.

What if she got bored of him?

“What are you thinking?” Rey sat down on the couch, a cup of coffee in her hand. She handed it to him with a peck on his cheek.

“Nothing, just work.” Ben dismissed her concern, and startled when Rey threw one of her legs across his lap, straddled him and smiled down mischievously at him.

“Want me to take your mind out of this?”

“I- think we should eat out tonight! Let’s go to Maz!” He suggested in panic.

Rey always did this to him. She always plopped herself on his lap like she owned it (which she did) and lovingly nibbled on hie ear lobe and trailed down to the pale flesh of his neck, and rest her head on the crook of his neck while listening to him mumbling about papers he was grading or the presentation he was preparing, and he would always stroking her hair until she fell sleep out of boredom and carried her back to their bedroom like a boring guy he was.

He needed to be more romantic, more mysterious. Like the main characters in those soap opera his mom loved so much. If they acted all domestic like a real married couple like this, there was a chance Rey would get bored and dumped him eventually.

No, he needed sparks.

He took her to movies, dinners under candlelight, and kept his hands to himself and his pants on at all cost. He also kept his hands to himself and his pants under lock and key. 

He could have said that he was doing it because she was underage, that he was doing it because it wasn’t appropriate on so many levels.

But the actual reason was simpler than that. He just wanted Rey to want him more, and maybe by the time she was ready to take a step further, she might want him as much as he wanted every bits of her in his life.

Until his car accident made him the happiest man alive.

“Rey, are you sure you want to do it like this? You have a math quiz in the afternoon.” Ben asked as his girlfriend parked her car in front of the courthouse, Rey was still in a cartoon shirt and jeans she wore to school this morning with absolutely no makeup on. People looking at her would think she was there as a part of some trial rather than a marriage license.

“Never been more sure than anything in my life.” Rey firmly replied and turned to him as they walked down the hall together. “Hey, you said you a not a citizen here, right? It that going to be a problem?”

“No, I already checked, although according to my country’s law, you might need to drop by the embassy tomorrow for some paperwork.” Ben said. 

Somehow, he still could find the right time to tell his bride-to-be who the heck she was committing herself to.

Maybe it was because of that reason he chose to omit the information from her.

“What country are you from again?”  
“Naboo, but my mom is an Alderaanian citizen. It’s kinda complicated.” Ben shrugged.

The process went smoothly thanked to his ambassador who took time from his busy schedule to arrange this beforehand. Ben noted to himself to find Armitage a suitable young man after this. After all, he had never seen guy needed to get laid more than Armitage Hux, and he did owned a mirror.

“Wow, this is your full name? It’s so long.” Rey gasped as she read the whole name on their marriage license. He was glad his wife kept to herself when she saw it for the first time at the courthouse.

_His wife._

Oh how he loved the sound of that.

“Kylo Benjamin Anakin Solo. So your first name is actually Kylo?” Rey frowned in confusion.

“It was the name given by my grandfather, but no one actually calls me Kylo except him.” Ben explained. It was actually the title of his knighthood. He, along with six other knights was is a special unit called the knights of Ren, and it was his grandfather who knighted him Sir Kylo, knight of Ren, when he was a teenager.

Come to think of it, Ben wasn’t sure if the fact that his family actually let him trained with all the knights and soldiers in their army when a ten-year-old him said he wanted to be a knight like his grandpa was considered sweet or child neglecting.

“I can’t wait to meet them all. I always dream about having a big family.” Rey said excitedly.

“About that,” Ben gave her an awkward smile. “Due to some-” criminal “- issues, my grandfather is tucked in Naboo. The only way we are going to meet him is if we fly there. So how about we take a trip during your summer vacation?”

“Like a honeymoon? That’s so sweet, Ben.” Rey smiled fondly at him. “I would love to.”

“Okay, we need to agree that, even if we are legally married. This is no wedding.” Ben poked the stacked of pancakes in front of him with offended look. “I demand a big beautiful wedding with guests and mini us of the top of wedding cake in a location at least half beautiful as you are, and I want a real honeymoon in a place I don’t have a citizenship in.”

“Woah, slow your horse, sweetie. Of course we are doing that. I already promised Leia.” Rey laughed. “But this is it for now, okay? A surname changes and a union the state approved.” 

 “I supposed it would have to do.” Ben pouted playfully, Rey giggled, gave him a kiss at the corner of his mouth and stood up.

“Oh, and one more thing.” 

Ben frowned, listened curiously to what his wife had to say.

“We get to consummate the marriage tonight.” Rey winked and practically ran out of the shop. Ben groaned, fumbled for his wallet. He didn’t even care which banknote he put on the table when he bolted after her. 

“You can’t just say that and left for school!”

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun!” 

Rey grinned, and Ben wanted to kick himself in the head because he knew damn well that no matter how much he wanted to do what Rey suggest. He needed to do something first.

Something that guaranteed that he wouldn’t be able to consummate his marriage for a while.

 

“Ben? What is all this? Why do you look so serious?”

Rey asked. She expected to see roses, candles, and some kind of romantic cliche Ben came up with for their wedding night. Instead she was greeted by her husband sitting on the couch, trying to look as small as he could with that Hulk of a body. Beside him was a laptop and couple of books Rey recalled seeing him read from time to time.

“Rey, now that we are marry. I do not want any secret between us.” Ben took a deep breath, looking the most nervous Rey had seen him. “It’s the right thing for a man to honor his wife and share to her even the darkest secret of his past. I’m sorry I kept it from you for so long. Please know that I have no intention of hurting you-”

“Oh my god. This is a sex thing, isn’t it?” Rey gasped, and took another look at the History books and the laptop. “Don’t tell me you actually have a professor/student kink or something, because the lingeries I have underneath this is nothing a school girl would wear.”

“Rey-”

“Don’t be ashamed of yourself, Ben. As long as you never lay a hand on your student, I’m totally game with whatever you wanna try.”

“As tempting as that sound,” Ben ignored the tightness in his pants and stopped his wife. “It’s not what I want to talk about.”

“Oh.” Rey sat down by her husband’s side, suddenly looked worried. “What is it?”

“I…need to show you the history of my country.” Ben sighed. “And I need you to listen till the end before you storm off or kick me in the nuts, okay?”

“Okayyyy” Rey looked skeptical but nodded anyway. Ben opened the laptop an open the presentation file. Rey rolled her eyes in annoyance. She didn’t know what kind of foreplay this was, but she was good and ready to go without it.

“This is naboo, a European nation rules by Queen Padme Amidala Naberrie, one of the youngest rulers in history of Naboo.” Ben explained as he point at the country in the map. Rey nodded.

“Yeah, you told me like, a thousand times already.”

“Her husband, Anakin Skywalker, was born an orphan.” Ben went on, he knew from this point on, anything Rey heard would be a new information for her. “He was trained by a Jedi, which is like a knight and a monk in my country, to be Padme’s Royal guard, and they fell in love.”

“Awe, that’s cute.” Rey smiled.

“He was tricked into betraying her and was the one who started the war between Naboo and their alliance. The queen was almost killed when she was pregnant with Anakin’s twin baby, boy and a girl.” Ben paused, he took quick glance at Rey and clicked to continue the presentation, the picture of Queen Padme and Anakin Skywalker in their youth was replaced with a picture of an adorable boy and another picture of a similar looking girl in a fancy white dress. “Padme was scared for her children’s safety, so she gave the boy to Obiwan Kenobi, her loyal knight, to hide and gave the girl to a royal family in another country.”

Rey was about to ask what did it have to do with them when Ben continued.

“The girl will grow up to be princess Leia Organa, the crown Princess of Alderaan.”

“Wait, what?!” Rey’s head snapped from the display to her husband with widen eyes. Ben purposely ignored it and went on.

“Leia married a smuggler who saved her when she was kidnapped when the war was still going on. Together they had one child, his name was Prince Kylo Benjamin Anakin Solo, but after the war ended, Naboo was left with no heir to the throne, the prince, Luke, refused to be crowned and instead became the Master of Jedi temple. Leia sworn to serve Alderaan since she was little, so the crown went to the newborn prince with no chance for him to refuse.”

And the next picture was from an old newspaper article, a black and white picture of Prince Kylo, kneeling in front of his grandmother as his uncle Luke placed the crown on his head.

“Oh my god! You- You are-”

“A prince, yes.” Ben winced, braced himself for whatever reaction Rey would have. “There. I said it. No more secret. Please don’t be mad at me.”

“I- I’m not mad. Not really.” Rey scratched her head, didn’t know what to do with the information. “But this is a lot to take in.”

“I understand.” Ben nodded.

“So.. does this make me a princess?” Rey asked nervously.

“No, but it does make you my queen when my grandma steps down, with is not in a very long time. So you can relax.” Ben was actually quite anxious moths ago because he heard Padme wanted an early retirement to spend a peaceful time with her husband, but when she heard that her grandson fell in love with a girl he knew was the one, she put everything on hold just to give him more time with his normal life, and gave his wife an adjusting time.

She was an awesome woman, his grandma. “Any more questions?”

“Will they hate me? I’m just anorthic girl with nothing to offer to your country. Am I depriving your country of some kind of alliance through marriage?” Rey looked like she was going to cry, and it broke Ben’s heart to million pieces.

“The only thing you are depriving them of was a chance to have a bad queen.” Ben smiled reassuringly. “My mom adores you, Rey. My grandma postponed her life for you. And please don’t forget my father’s and grandfather’s criminal record. Trust me, you are actually the good one here.”

“That’s a relief to hear.” Rey admitted and stood up. “I think I’m just going to call it a night if that is alright with you. I’m really tired.”

“Of course, love. Is there anything else you want?” Ben asked, desperately wanted her to punish him just to get it over with.

Rey paused at the door and turned back to him, slowly lifted her hands up to undress herself, and soon, Ben was met with a beautiful goddess in nothing but black, barely cover anything undergarments that made him swallowed hard.

“Well, you could promise not to do anything tonight.” Rey winked, and the bra just flew onto his head like some kind of magic. “To me or to yourself, it would be selfish of you to touch yourself when your tired wife is right next to you, right?”

“Yes,” He practically moaned out the word when all of the sudden he noticed the tiny undergarment hooking on Rey’s finger. His wife now naked as the day she was born.

“Could you be a dear and go fill the bathtub for us. I at least was to share a nice bath with my husband today.” She purred, turned around to give him the full view of was he would be missing tonight, but would be waking up to everyday of his life. “C’mon, darling. That bath is not going to run itself.”

Ben literally jumped out of the couch and bolted to the bathroom, where he would spend an hour watching and drooling as his wife soaped herself up in a way that he felt like breaking his promise and dealt with the consequence later.

“Where is the towel? Oh, there it is.” Rey stood up and turn away from him, bending to grab the towel and display everything he wanted and needed in front of him, and wiggled her butt for good measure.

Ben sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

 


End file.
